Kodya
Appearance * Kodya is 6'0" (183 cm) tall * He has blue eyes * His skin tone is Caucasian, if not slightly tanned * He has brown hair with a blond streak in his bangs * He has a scar on his right eye (an upside down "V" shape with two lines at the bottom and one on top) * Muscular body type Personality *'Distant/Cold' Kodya is very emotionally guarded; he rarely opens up to anyone and tends to distance himself from others. He prefers to work independently (the character introduction video calls him a "lone wolf"), possibly due to a mentality that the only person he can trust is himself. Often times, this results in people thinking that he's callous or rude, though it isn't his intention to seem that way. Rather, this seems to be a kind of emotional defence mechanism. *'Determined' He's shown to be fairly goal-driven in the beginning voyages; he knows he can't afford to be helping new voyages due to lack of resources, and he keeps his end goal (the sword) in mind even when his new teammates are in danger. Due to his more extensive knowledge of the world, he's able to stay rational when the fight with One goes awry, though he gets increasingly frustrated at Gyrus after he refuses to see the bigger picture and insists on saving everyone despite it being impossible with their circumstances. *'Clever (to an extent)' Kodya manages to break into the castle and solve Three's puzzle after several attempts. He also manages to throw Two off a cliff in Voyage 34 by exploiting her moment of confusion. He's also able to provoke Three easily, and insult him to the point of tears, though this may not have been completely intentional. *'???' Despite his apparent coldness, he cares sincerely for those he allows himself to open up to. He and Nephthys are shown to be close friends, and he originally saved her life in their first realm together. They can banter together easily, and she's often shown to be teasing him about something or other. Possibly due to lingering emotions and their old relationship, Kodya reluctantly explains some of Gyrus' past to him in the cave during one of the voyages. Even though he treats him rather harshly, he does care for him and later gives his life to save Gyrus in the Shadow Hour of voyage 72. Abilities Archery Magic: Soothe Magic: Controlling Minds Magic: Lure Breaking Point: Body Snatch Kodya's breaking point allows him to transform his Boss Sword into a bow and arrow. By shooting another being, he can transfer his consciousness to their body and possess them, utilizing and possibly enhancing their own abilities. So far, he's only used his Breaking Point on Two. Boss Monsters, like One, seem to be able to deflect the arrow and avoid the possession. The amount of time he can spend in another's body is unknown; however, if that body sustains sufficient (usually mortal) damage, his soul will be forced back into his own body. After the Breaking Point wears off and he's returned to his original body, he seems to experience nausea. Technology/Items * Heartbeets /Vitalitablets: he seems to have a stash of these after the armoury raid of Voyage 34. He's initially shown using his last Vitalitablet (the item shown to have the most potent restorative powers in canon) after resetting with his sword. * Boss Sword: he uses this to preserve his progress and to activate his Breaking Point, as well as to spar during the training montage with Gyrus between voyages 34-72. * Bow and Arrows: his weapon of choice. History Note: This section is ordered chronologically, not by what is reviled in the story first. Spoilers beware. Original Time Period: 1812AD He was a soldier for Russia during the Napoleon Wars. It's likely that he was an Astrakhan Cossack, as his military uniform closely resembles theirs (blue uniform, black bands crossed over chest, yellow details). Before the war, he was a huntsman. As a Voyager Kodya began his first voyage at around the age of 17, when he was brought to the same frozen realm as Nephthys. While rescuing her from drowning, he ended up falling into the water himself. Gyrus saved him using his jump boots and CPR. Later that voyage, Gyrus opened a portal to give him a clear shot at the Boss' heart, allowing the group to complete the realm. From then on, he formed a deep relationship with Gyrus, and contributed to completing some realms. The Incident Five years after his first voyage, The Incident took place. Gyrus let shadows into the Room of Swords, effectively betraying everyone and destroying his and Don's "dream". Sometime during the attack, Gyrus told Kodya that "this isn't over yet", and later that he would "always be his". During the Incident, Kodya killed Gyrus and saved Don. However, his actions didn't save him from suspicion due to the close nature of his relationship with Gyrus. During the two years after that, Kodya was sent out to search for Gyrus and bring him back as a blank slate to help them retrieve the lost swords from the shadows. Voyage 34 Two years after the incident, Kodya travelled alone to the Muliclops' realm. After 33 other voyages, Kodya finally managed to infiltrate the castle by shooting out the lasers. There, he solved Three's coin puzzle, resulted in Gyrus finding half of the boss sword. Two and Three capture him, seize his items, and throw him in a cell. Later that voyage, Gyrus, Sylvia and Tori are also caught (by Four) and they meet and escape with Kodya. The group runs into Two, who wants to take Three's half of the Boss Sword from them, on their way to the armoury. After a brief battle, a shadow soldier appears, and Two grabs Tori (who she thought had the sword) and escapes. The rest of the party retreats to the armoury to retrieve their items. Gyrus, Sylvia and Kodya manage to evade the shadow and track down Two to fight. Their scuffle is cut short when One interrupts and kills Two. During their battle with One, Sylvia is killed. Kodya activates his Breaking Point and attempts to take over the boss. However, the arrow bounces off of One and hits Two. In Two's body, he temporarily knocks One down. Afterwards, he proceeds to takes Gyrus's half of his boss sword by force. Originally, it looked like he was going to reset by himself, but after Gyrus tried stopping him using his telekinesis, he decides that Gyrus is a liability and resets him with the half-sword. Voyage 35-71 Kodya finds Gyrus and saves him from bleeding to death. After a few voyages of training, they share a brief conversation in a cave about Gyrus' past. Kodya spends the next dozen voyages teaching him about the realms, training and sparring with him, and preparing for his Breaking Point. They attempt to contact Don several times, but Nephthys is the one who intercepts the call. Voyage 72 Kodya and Gyrus find Sylvia and Tori and assist them in defeating Three. They head to the bridge in front of the castle, where shadow soldier confronts them. They narrowly escape the shadow and just before they reach the castle, One's dead body falls in front of them. They find Nephthys who heals everyone's shadow burns and explains how she lost her sword to Two. They now have to defeat the new boss, Two, to get her half of the sword and retrieve the sword Nephthys lost. They send Scout inside the castle to find her. Scout finds multiple major threats so they decide to split up in two groups. Sylvia and Kodya are one group, everyone else is in other. Kodya uses his Mind Control magic to manipulate an Eight into carrying him and Sylvia into the throne room. Five finds them and brings them to the original Two who has Nephthys's Boss sword. Two flirts with Kodya, who says that she's not his type. Offended, Two sends all her henchmen to attack them. After they are defeated, Two attacks them herself. While they're struggling against her, the other group defeats Two's clone. This allows the original Two to duplicate herself again. One of them picks up Kodya and traps him in between her breasts. Sylvia activates her breaking point and punches the other Two into the tower Gyrus is investigating. This causes an earthquake, knocking the Two that has Kodya into the ground, releasing Kodya from his booby trap. He dashes for the boss sword but the tower ends up knocking over into the throne room. Sylvia catches it just in time and Gyrus's body flops on top of Kodya's safely. They decide to use Kodya's breaking point on Two. He captures one of Two's bodies and uses it to kill the other body at the same time, then recieving the other half of the boss sword. With time almost up, Nephthys advises him to kill Gyrus and grab the half of the sword in Gyrus's inventory. Kodya hesitates, giving Tori the chance to stop him entirely. Gyrus wakes up and hands Kodya his half of the sword and tells him to reset without him. However, it's too late. The timer runs out and the shadow hour begins. The Shadow Hour The shadow boss appears and starts ripping apart the ground. Nephthys calls for Kodya to give her half of the boss swords when Gyrus slips and nearly falls into a pit of shadows. Kodya decides to try to save him instead and carries the weakened Gyrus on his back. A boulder falls and Kodya throws Gyrus off his back to save him. Kodya gets crushed. Near death, the shadows absorb him and turn him into one of them. Black Box Gyrus activates his breaking point and saves Kodya's body. He then absorbs the shadows into his mind to try to save Kodya's soul. In the Room of Swords Kodya's body lies in the infirmary room. His soul is still being held hostage by the shadows in Gyrus's black box. Occasionally, Gyrus has hallucinations of Kodya doing something nice for him. Relationships Nephtys : His best friend Don : Probably his (and all the voyagers in the RoS 's) leader Past!Gyrus : Romantic Relationship He is known to have had "a thing" for the past version of Gyrus, before ''The Incident. ''It has been confirmed in later chapters by context but also on the Discord server by the authors that Kodya and Past!Gyrus had a romantic relationship. Current!Gyrus : Mentor Trivia He appears on a "Pride Month" poster for June 2019 on Webtoon * The creators have confirmed his sexual orientation as gay. The ship for him and Gyrus is called "Strawbarrow" or "Blueberry", as Gyrus' model was a strawberry (it's also noted by Sylvia that he resembles a strawberry) and the fact that : 1) Kodya is a hunter (hence "arrow") and that Kodya's color scheme is blue. His Breaking Point is still very ambiguous. * As of right now, we don't know exactly of does the shot work per se. We still don't know if the success needs a certain amount of Ruin Energy, if it is just a matter of odds or what. * If the shot is not successful, it while bounces of the target * We don't know if his BP can affect other humans or if the target must be a monster. Alternatively, we don't know if he can possess objects (and though unlikely, it has been a subject of great comical relief in the Community Discord server).